Mio Capo
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: - Gracias, Giotto – respondió el pelirrojo a un muy sonrojado Vongola Primo mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Sabes por que accedí a construir Vongola contigo, verdad Gio? - G. x Giotto // Shounen-ai // Salve la familia de Primo xD !


**Wolas minna con y sin orejas !!**

Pues en lo que me inspiro y sigo con mi otro fic, me puse a escribir esto xDD Mi inspiración? El último cap de KHR! w !! Ya es una total marihuanes, pero no me importa porque pude ver a G-sama y Giotto-sama o¬o !! Jeje, mejor los dejo ya con el fic o sino me debrayo xP

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen o e lo contrario haría que Gokudera y Mukuro se pelearan por Tsuna xDD todos los derechos van apara Amano Akira-sama eweU

**WARNING:** Este fic es Shounen-ai, en otra palabras es romance entre chicos así q si no te gusta el género dale click al botoncito para regresarle a la página, nee??

* * *

**Mio Capo**

- Entonces te dejó el resto a ti – abrió la puerta de su oficina y lo volteó a ver - … Gracias, G. – le agradeció en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Por suerte él tenía excelente oído y lo alcanzó a oír.

G. se recargó en el escritorio de su jefe con ambas manos y estuvo un largo rato observando la puerta por la que había salido Giotto. Sonrió como solo él podía y cerró los ojos. Así que él estaba a cargo de la siguiente misión…

Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo prendió antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación. Afuera, en los jardines de la mansión de la familia de su amigo, unos cincuenta hombres de traje lo esperaban junto con varios autos. Mordió la punta del cigarro al darse cuenta como 15 de ellos rodeaban a su jefe. ¡Como si Giotto no pudiera defenderse el solo! Coño, que para eso él estaba allí para hacerlo por si las dudas. Se acercó a paso lento a la multitud tratando de no matar con la mirada a ese puñado de inútiles.

- Signore G. lo estábamos esperando para partir – le dijo con uno de los hombres guiándolo hasta uno de los automóviles. Entre la gente, alcanzó a ver al rubio subir al auto que iba detrás del de él.

Ya dentro del vehículo, repasó mentalmente el plan. Ese día el encargo era expulsar a una banda de buscapleitos que habían vendió desde Verona y se entretenían a lo lindo robando y causado problemas por toda la ciudad. El problema es que ellos eran alrededor de 100 tipejos.

¿Por qué tan poca gente para hacerle frente? Pues bien, todos los demás miembros de la familia habían desaparecido de Italia por otros problemas y Giotto no se molestaba en llamarlos por una pequeñez así.

Si, eso era una pequeñez. O al menos así lo veía él. Estaba 100% seguro que para sacarlos solo eran necesario él mismo y tan vez un poco de ayuda de parte de su amigo de la infancia.

Llegando a los límites del poblado tronó los nudillos al ver las casas destruidas de los habitantes de la ciudad. Otra más estaban incendiadas. Antes de que si quiera el auto se hubiera detenido, el ya había saltado del vehículo para hacer polvo a esos bastardos.

- ¡¡G. TRANQUILIZATE!! – oyó gritar a su jefe desde el auto. Éste se apresuró a bajar del coche y le tomó del hombro. – Por favor – le suplicó al ver como ya había sacado sus dos armas de sus fundas.

- Pero… - trató de responderle, pero fue suficiente con esa mirada azul para desviar la suya y apretar los dientes. Jamás podría hacerle frente a esos ojos.

- Gracias – el rubio sonrió al ver cumplido su objetivo de tranquilizarlo. Por desgracia antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, los disparos provenientes de las ventanas destrozadas los obligaron a cubrirse tras los autos mientras los demás devolvían el fuego. Él también alzó sus pistolas para apoyarlos pero la mano de Giotto le detuvo.

Sin hacer ruido, le indicó que lo siguiera hasta donde estaba su automóvil.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó algo desesperado por la situación en la que estaban. ¿Por qué lo había detenido y qué buscaba en medio de la balacera?

- Espera – abrió la puerta del coche y sacó de la parte trasera algo largo envuelto en tela- Se lo tendió a él – Ten, un obsequio. Espero te guste – le dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

G. lo tomó intrigado y no pudo evitar abrir la mandíbula cuando removió la tela dejando ver un arco hecho de huesos y adornos rojos.

- Es-esto… Yo… no se…- no paró de tartamudear y se le olvidó por completo de la situación. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo con su nueva arma, abrazó a Giotto y le plantó un beso en la frente.

-¿…G? –fue lo único que atinó a decir el ojiazul ante la situación.

- Gracias, Giotto – respondió el pelirrojo a un muy sonrojado Vongola Primo mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo - ¿Sabes por que accedí a construir Vongola contigo, verdad Gio? – le preguntó enterrando su rostro en el hombro de su jefe.

- S-si – susurró el otro sintiendo como G. desasía el contacto y con arco en mano, se aventuraba a combatir a los asesinos del otro bando.

Giotto le vio alejarse y sonrió avergonzado.

- Lo haces por mi bien, ¿no? Pero no eres el único con algo que proteger - y dicho esto encendió sus guantes y se dispuso a apoyar a su mano derecha.

***+ The End +***

* * *

Wan !! ¿Que tal? ¿Muy mafufo xDD?

Tonikaku, gracias por leer nwn Y por ahí pasense a leer mis otros fic siii~ ??

Ciaou ciaou !!


End file.
